An adjustable light optimizes the output from a light source. This invention relates to an adjustable extendable lamp.
Many different adjustable lamps are known. Conventionally, they include a base, an arm and a light source which are relatively adjustable so as to permit focusing on a desired target area. Often the arm is articulated or there is a telescopic arm to permit the focusing or withdrawal of the light source from the target area.
The mechanisms to facilitate targeting and the retraction of the light source are not the most effective. This invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of known lamps in this regard.